Cult of Addiction
by J. Maria
Summary: ABANDONED: Dopplegangers spell out mystery for the scoobies and witches, and LA branch of wolfram and hart. Really bad summary, don't quite know where i'm going with this one.
1. Prolouge

Title: CULT OF ADDICTION

Author: Jmaria

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for this story

Summary: Crossing of HP/BtVS/A/ and Original characters. Spoilers for OotP, Season 7, and partial Season 5 of A. Pairings aren't set yet. Doppelgangers hit Cleveland and the adventure goes from there.

Prologue . . . In the Club 

Deacon Mathers took a long drag on his cigarette. His eyes shone in the darkness. A smile played on his lips. Zhandra was waiting, and he couldn't keep her waiting. Her golden hair was streaked with burgundy. She grabbed his arm and led him to the dance floor.

Fast paced rock blared as she moved her body with the flow, dragging him into her embrace as a spider draws a fly into her web. He always fell for her tricks, and that was the problem. She drew Marz and Dugray in as well. Her green eyes shown in the darkness. The other two watched bitterly as she let his body grind against his.

Her play. They were hers to control, to play with, to do as she wished. She would have more as soon as she dealt with her. 

The Slayer had just entered her turf. And she wasn't giving up on it.


	2. Chapter One: Of What Is Past, Is Passing...

**__**

Chapter One: Of what is Past, or Passing, or to Come

I can't remember much about my past. I guess that's a bad thing. The first thing I clearly remember is Zhandra. She was there, holding my hand and leading me into . . . well, probably only trouble. It's funny how someone can completely take over your life and make you forget everything else. 

I guess my life begins and ends with her. I must not have been much before her. None of us remembers being anything but the four as a unit. 

All of us have freaky green eyes help too.

We don't cause _a lot of_ trouble. We rule the club scene. More specifically, Morgan's. Zhandra is the Queen.

We've all got our faults. I smoke too damn much. Dugray parties too much. Marz drinks too much. And Zhandra's sin? Zhandra is sin when she walks. Sin when she talks. And she rules with an iron will. 

I still smoke. Dugray still parties. Marz still drinks. And Zhandra still reigns supreme.

As a rule, we don't come out much during daylight hours. Well, they don't. Me, I people watch. Out of us all, I blend in better. You can identify the others as club kids. They can't help being what they are.

I usually sit in the park, smoking in peace. My eyes scare the people I watch. Or, they normally do. Hell, even cops quicken their pace once they catch a glimpse of my eyes. I don't really get it though.

I was sitting in the park. It was a Wednesday afternoon. She was coming out of a clothing store. She couldn't have been much more than seventeen. Baby-faced brunette. She struck me as the forever kind. Which is really weird, because I could see her as my forever kind. Which is even weirder because I'd never even thought that far ahead.

And then I saw who she was walking with, and I felt my heart hit my shoes. Zhandra. They made their way into another store, and for the first time in a long time, I was compelled to follow. As they split up, I tailed the brunette.

She led me to the lingerie department. Her hands were flipping through the different types of panties.

"Hello."

She jumped at the sound of my voice. I couldn't help from grinning. She turned to face me, her grip on a hanger tightening. She gave me the once over before turning her gaze to my face.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Her voice sounded husky.

"I saw you come in here, and thought might as well welcome you to town." 

"How did you know I was new in town?"

"I just figured I would have seen you at Morgan's before now."

"Well, I'm not much of a party girl . . . "

"I'm Deacon Mathers." I reached my hand for hers.

"Dawn Summers."

I regretted the next words that slipped from my lips. But I had to say it to her.

"Look, that girl you came in her with? Stay away from her. She's trouble. I don't want that kind of trouble to get to you." I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She jumped a foot.

I turned and left the store . . . hoping I had gotten through to her before she ended up like me.


	3. Chapter Two: It's A Dangerous Business, ...

A/N: It's been a while on this one because I couldn't think of where to go from the last chapter. It's a drawn-out way to say I got writer's block. Oh, and the title? J.RR Tolkien. This crossie doesn't have any LotR stuff, I just thought the Quote fit the chapter.

**__**

Chapter Two: It's A Dangerous Business, Going Out Your Front Door. 

Dawn Summers had grabbed her cell phone and snapped a picture of the guy as he ran down the street. Buffy gave her an odd look as she stared at the image of him.

"Yum, who's he?" Buffy said, eyeballing the image.

"I don't know. He told me to stay away from you."

"What? Obviously he's up to no good."

"Duh. That's why I snappped his pic with my new handy dandy picture phone."

"Cool. Find everything you need?"

"Yup. I think I'm gonna get these." She picked up the two piece pantie set and handed it to Buffy.

"I don't think so."

"Buffy!"

* * * * *

Two hours later, Dawn was googling for all she was worth.. She searched for the guy who had told her to stay away from her own sister. Buffy had said that this was a threat to her, so Dawn was in watcher mode. Like anyone _really_ wanted to kill Buffy anymore.

She let out an ear-pierceing screech as found what she was looking for. Buffy, Xander, and Willow nearly fell over each other trying to get to the room. Dawn's jaw dropped as she watched the comidic act that was them.

"Where is it?"

"What is it?"

"Let me kill it?"

"I found that guy. Buffy, you won't believe it." Dawn pointed at the image on the laptop.

"Who?" Xander asked.

"The cryptic guy who warned Dawnie to stay away from me. You found him?"

"I found a lot more than him."

On the screen was a picture from a newspaper. Four teens were standing outside of a burning building. Three were male, and one was female. Buffy staggered back. Her mouth was hung open in surprise.

"SPIKE?"

"Buffy, that girl -" Willow said.

"Looks -"

"It's me." She whispered.

* * * * *

Dawn skimmed down the article, reading what it said out loud. 

"Four teens narrowly escaped the blaze that consumed the youth hostel in downtown Cleveland. The fire started late into the night. No one was seriously hurt in the fire."

"Focus in on the other guy. The one who doesn't look like Spike." Buffy said, pointing to the third male.

"Already did it. This is what I found."

Dawn clicked over to the other file. Up popped a screen. The image was of the same man, but his head was shaved, where as before it was shoulder length. It was a military profile.

"AHA!" Dawn cried out.

"What?"

"This guy is Adam J. Walsh. He was stationed in Sunnydale the year before you faced ADAM."

"Walsh?" Buffy asked.

"Yup. Maggie Walsh's son. He died in active duty."

"When?"  
"Year before she started working on 314. Vamp attack."

"Was -"

"He wasn't turned. Massive blood loss. They pulled him out, but they couldn't save him." Dawn read.

"Well, now we know why she tried to make ADAM." Willow said.

"Nearly indestructable." Xander pointed out.

"Unlike the real Adam."

"What's that?" Dawn murmured. There was question mark like shaped icon on the bottom of the file. She clicked on it.

Another screen popped up, bearing a long list of names. Buffy Summers, Hostile 17, and a dozen or more names were on the list.

"So, the Initiative took a little bit of me -"

"And made a whole new you."

"AHA!" Xander said.

"What?"

"It is dangerous going out your front door."

"WHAT?"

"Cause then the army swoops in and takes a tiny bit of DNA and makes a clone."

"Can I say science bad, army bad?"

"I think we already knew that."

"Who else is on that list?"

"Um, Amber Bali, Sirius Black, Alexander Cole, Cedric Diggory, Alan Doyle, Prudence Halliwell, Cortney Harper, and . . ."

"Anya Jenkins."

* * * * * 

Zhandra yanked the cigarette from Deacon's mouth and crushed it under her combat boot. Tonight she was dressed in a crimson prom gown and her black combat boots. She still wasn't getting what Deacon was talking about.

"What girl? I've been here all day. You know I don't like to go out during the day."

A/N 2: Yeah. So now you see where the humongous crossies are (Charmed, the Tribe (though just the characters Lex and Amber not any of the back plot) and Harry Potter) Tell me if it sucks or not.


End file.
